Meet the Parent DBZ style
by Nekochanrebirth
Summary: Videl and Gohan have been going out for a while now and Videl thinks it's time for them to tell Hurcule about their romance. How can saiyan deal with an over protective father that does'nt want anything to happen to his little girl,with stratagy of coarse


Disclaimer: I don't own anything important(so don't rob me)  
  
*I am a G/V fanatic -goes crazy and starts trashing her house  
  
Chapter 1- Ticked off daddy  
  
The sun was shining brightly amoung a certain cute couple. Gohan Son and Videl Satan have been going out for some time now and all thanks to another certain couple(cough...Erasa....cough,cough Sharpner....exuse me!). The only problem was that Hurcule still did'nt know that Videl and Gohan were going out, he did'nt even know that Videl was even interested in boys yet(what a lousy father). Chi- Chi was very happy that Gohan and Videl were going out, she even made a to do list about their relationship  
  
THINGS TO DO TO MAKE GOHAN AND VIDEL'S REALTIONSHIP WORK (AND HAVE KIDS)   
  
1. START CALLING VIDEL DAUGHTER  
  
2. FORGET ABOUT NUMBER 1 ,I DON'T WANT TO FREAK OUT THE POOR GIRL  
  
3. THREATEN GOHAN TO TAKE HER OUT ON A ROMANTIC DINER  
  
4. LOCK THEM UP IN A ROOM WITH CONDOMS  
  
5.CROSS OUT THE CONDOM PART ON NUMER 4, THE LAST THING WE WANT IS SAFE SEX  
  
6. GIVE HER, HER OWN FRYING PAN  
  
Chi-Chi double checked her list and crossed out number 1and 4 as finishing touches to her beloved list. She made a huge party when Videl and Gohan confesed that they were going out, she even bought illegal fireworks from ebay,but since she could'nt lit up a firework for her life, she spend a whole lot of good money on nothing except Vegeta's amusment because when she invited guests over for the party(including Vegeta), one of the guests got to Vegeta's nerves(cough...Yamcha...achoooooooooooooooooo) and so Vegeta took one of the fireworks, lit it up with a ki-ball and threw it at Yamcha which caused a huge explosion, a bruised up Yamcha and a satasfyed Vegeta, well semi-satasfyed because after that Vegeta was personally "grounded" by Bulma and had to sleep in the couch for a week for almost destroying Chi-Chi's house and almost killing one of Bulma's friends/ex.  
  
Chi-Chi was daydreaming until she heard the phone ring and went to go get it.  
  
"Hello"answered Chi-Chi to the person on other line.  
  
"Hi Mom, Me and Videl are going to hang in the park for a while so just go on and eat lunch without me"  
  
"alright, but don't come home to late" said Chi-Chi as she hung up the phone.  
  
"I so glad my son is going out with such a nice smart and beautiful girl, even thought she has the genes of such a dope, she must have more dominent features of her mother" thought Chi-Chi as she set of on her long awaited journey  
  
"COOKING LUNCH FOR A HUNGREY SAIYAN CHILD(A.K.A GOTEN)  
  
"Thanks for lending me your cell"said Gohan as he gave Videl a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"It's ok. I have a billion cells at home"said Videl as she leaned on Gohan for a more passionite kiss.  
  
  
  
Gohan ended the kiss for a breath of air(Saiyans have to breath to ,you know). He took Videl's hand and started walking around the park. They looked at the scenerey, ponds, children playing around, a man reading a porn magazine, dogs fetching frisbeess and so on.  
  
Videl knew everything about Gohan even about him being a saiyan(not alot about saiyan culture though). She knew his likes and dislikes, His favorite food, his favorite subject in school(this comes from all the months of stalking him to find out his secret identity). She knew it all.  
  
However.....  
  
Gohan did'nt know everything about Videl. Of coarse he kne her age, full name and that kind of stuff,but he did'nt know much about her past and socail life even though he was willing to learn everything.  
  
  
  
-1 hour and 17 kisses later-  
  
Gohan and Videl were laying on the grass talking about anything.  
  
Videl- Hey Gohan, When do you think we are going to tell my dad about us?  
  
Gohan-I don't know? Whenever you think we are ready I guess  
  
Videl-I want to tell him as soon as possible and get it over with  
  
Gohan-Whenever you want to tell him Videl  
  
  
  
Gohan was getting sleepy  
  
Videl- What if we tell him today  
  
Gohan just nodded as he drifted off to sleep  
  
"Oh, no you don't"said Videl as she started shaking Gohan by the collar.  
  
Gohan- Let me take a nap, i'm tired  
  
Videl- Stop your whining, wer'e going now!  
  
Gohan-grrrrrrr  
  
Videl-don't growl at me mister  
  
Gohan-sorry  
  
Gohan and Videl took off to the Satan mansion to tell Hurcule some surprising news  
  
-10 minutes later-  
  
Gohan and Videl just arrived at the Satan mansion and rang the door bell. One of Hurcules maids answered the door and greeted the two teens in.  
  
Just then Hurcule entered and greeted his suger plum.  
  
Videl- Daddy I have something to tell you  
  
Hurcule- What is it sugerplum?  
  
Videl- Me and ..um..Gohan are...um..dating  
  
Hurcule-WHAT!!!!   
  
From the looks of it Gohan knew that today was going to be a long day.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Well thats it for this chapter ...................a clif hanger feel my wrath mwahahahahhahahahahha...achoo...hahahahahahaha!  
  
I seriously need medacine ......  
  
any way see u later   
  
  
  
Ja ne 


End file.
